subnautica_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lego Seamoth
"The Engine.... It doesn't look Right..." -Quote from Xenodrone98, the Creator of the Model. The Lego Seamoth is as the name says. A Lego seamoth. It deviates from standards of being a creative and innovative idea. And is viewed as a personal achievement by Xeno. The Seamoth is scaled accurate to game in comparison with a Lego minifigure. Details The Lego Seamoth consists of about 250 parts, the original design was made in LDD, sorted out, and the pieces came from various sellers on BrickLink. The over all costs costed up too around $30, with the parts coming from 3 different sellers. History of TLSP TLSNP Team, or The Lego Subnautica Project Team, is a 3 man group established after the successful results of making the Lego Seamoth. The team used to contain Xenodrone98 only, and was first started around March of 2016. Though due too many issues and lack of Skill, Xenodrone98 abandoned the project, viewing it as "Hopeless, working on it is like trying to find the end of a maze that has no end." Although around October of the same year, Xenodrone98 decided to pick up on the project, and start smaller, by trying to make a Seamoth instead of a cyclops. At first the probability of success had looked pretty grim, but the farther he progressed on making it, the better it became. The Seamoth was fully assembled in November of the same year, the design was finished in Mid-October. XenoDrone98 has decided to work on the Prawn Suit and Lifepod 5, although activity has been scarce. Accuracy Xenodrone98 says that his Lego Seamoth model is the Most accurate one made. Which he is actually correct on claiming. IMG_6477.JPG|A comparison of position and shape Comparison 1.jpg|As shown in comparison with this 3D printed model, the general shape is very accurate, and positioning of the dome, although the engine isn't accurate, and the dome is missing the hatch Hyry_-1.png|The Seamoth Docked in the Lego Cyclops Bsk.png|Backside View IMG_9901.png|Top side view IMG_9902.png|Front side view In a comparison made between a work in progress model sent to him, and the actual Lego Seamoth, the Lego Seamoth retains a very accurate general shape, and positioning of components, and the size of the Seamoth in comparison too a minifigure is as accurate as the comparison of it too the player in game, so it retains the correct size aswell. Gallery Seamoth side..JPG|Side view IMG_2602.JPG|Front view IMG_2605.JPG|Top view IMG_2608.JPG|Interior view IMG_2603.JPG|Another side view IMG_2606.JPG|Angled view IMG_2604.JPG|The backside with the inaccurate engine Trivia * Only one user other than the creator has access to the design blueprints. * Xeno has made multiple claims about the completion date of the Lego Prawn suit and the Lego Lifepod 5, but has gone silent about it since February. * XenoDrone98 has confirmed that he has started work on the Lego Cyclops, although has taken the Lego PRAWN Suit project, and Lego Lifepod project Offline, and plans to work on those two another Time. Category:Models Category:Art Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Alterra Corporation Category:Made by XenoDrone98 Category:Made by TLSNP Team